Dark Lord (Animator vs. Animation)
The Dark Lord is one of the major antagonists of the Animation Vs. Animator franchise by Alan Becker. It appears as the main anti-hero and the secondary antagonist of Animation Vs. Animator 3 and the main antagonist of the episode The Flashback of Animation Vs. Animator Shorts. It was created to fight the The Chosen One, but ended up joining it, and later going rouge with plans of spreading worldwide chaos with the ViraBot virus. History In "Animator vs. Animation III", the Chosen One (who had been enslaved and used as a pop-up blocker) escapes and once again begins fighting the animator's mouse pointer. The battle continues on to a Word document where the animator and Clippy fight the Chosen One using text-based attacks. As the Chosen One and the paper clip fight, the animator creates a new red stick figure, the Dark Lord, to be the Chosen One's equally powerful enemy. The Dark Lord then fights the Chosen One through the Word document and a game of Solitaire, soon ending up on the desktop. The Dark Lord calls the desktop icons to its aid and they all begin battling the Chosen One. The Chosen One manages to throw the Dark Lord into a game of Minesweeper. The Dark Lord tries to get back into the action, but has to solve its way out. The Chosen One soundly defeats all the icons and ends the battle by throwing Firefox into Minesweeper and blowing it up, with the Dark Lord still inside. Beaten, the Dark Lord surrenders to the Chosen One and prepares to be killed. But the Chosen One spares the Dark Lord and offers that they both destroy the animator's computer. The Dark Lord agrees and assists its former foe in wreaking havoc on and destroying the computer with a Blue Screen of Death, presumably killing itself and the Chosen One in the process. However, it is revealed in the Animator vs Animation Shorts episode "The Flashback" that the Dark Lord and the Chosen One were able to escape into the internet just before the computer was destroyed. The two stick figures then proceeded to spread chaos and destruction across the internet, to a point where even the Chosen One was appalled by the Dark Lord's ruthlessness and depravity. Eventually, the Dark Lord begins work on a new creation: a computer virus called ViraBot.exe that corrodes anything it touches. The Dark Lord expresses its plans to unleash the virus on every computer in the world. However, the Chosen One realizes that the Dark Lord has gone too far, and envisions a horrific future where the Dark Lord uses an army of viruses to terrorize computers and programs throughout the world. As the Dark Lord tries to send the first ViraBot program to the Animator's computer, the Chosen One stops it. When the Dark Lord persists, and eventually the two fight. The machine that sends the virus out is destroyed, but not before ViraBot is sent to the Animator's computer and the Dark Lord is released far by Chose One, with the Chosen One doing what it never thought that it would: go and save the Animator's computer so that the ViraBot threat does not continue. Eventually, he can stop the virus, and Dark Lord is considered dead. Although it is not known if plans to re-enter the franchise. Gallery Images The Dark Lord.png animator3.jpg Timthumb.jpg Videos Animator vs Animation III. Animation III (original) The Flashback - Animator vs. Animation Shorts Episode 3 Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Anarchist Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Mute Category:Supervillains Category:Summoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Betrayed Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Self-Aware